


Southern Culture

by JohnIsGoneLaurens (ThatTreeBoy)



Series: T'What The Fuck [2]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: "sorry for not sending hearts back", :), M/M, MarThot is the best martha, also, and then sent him a whole buncha chocolates and flowers to make up for it, but with "fam", george felt v bad about not sending alex hearts back, jefferson's family is called "Jeffam", like "jeff", so later he messaged him and was like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTreeBoy/pseuds/JohnIsGoneLaurens
Summary: oOf





	Southern Culture

**hamildone** : sup hoes

 **gayfreckles** : hi

 **SaltyMargarita** : sup b

 **hamildone** : who in the hale ??

 **Jeffersin** : my culture is being attacked rn and i don't appreciate it

 **SaltyMargarita** : your southern culture??

 **Jeffersin** : yes

 **SaltyMargarita** : boi im bout to shove a pound cake down your throat if you don't knock that shit off

 **hamildone** : wot

 **Lafayeet** : lolol Peggy is my best friend and I love her v much

_SaltyMargarita added MarThot to the chat_

**hamildone** : mOThEr

 **hamildone** : t'wwwwwwwHat the fuck is your ybfermse???????

 **hamildone** : **username

 **Lafayette** : ummm sweaty,,, that looks nothing like "'username'"

 **hamildone** : —,,—

 **MarThot** : mxcuse me,, Peggy picked out my ybfermse

 **SaltyMargarita** : stop lying

 **MarThot** : lmao no jk me and pegs were talking and i was being a thot and then "MarThot" was born. george is mad

_MarThot added washmedad to the chat_

_washmedad left the chat_

_SaltyMargarita added washmedad to the chat_

**washmedad** : Please stop

 **washmedad** : I don't want to be around Thot Mode Martha

 **Unsatisfied** : oooooooo

 **Unsatisfied** : did ya'll hear that??

 **Jeffersin** : again,,, my culture

 **gayfreckles** : did ya done hear that??

 **Jeffersin** : yOu ARE SOUTHERN

 **Jeffersin** : YOU CANT MAKE FUN OF OUR CULTURE

_Jeffersin added Madisun to the chat_

**Jeffersin** : tHEY'RE MAKING FUN OF SOUTHERN CULTURE

 **Madisun** : wot?

 **Madisun** : they done made fun of our dad gum culture?

 **Jeffersin** : I AM BEING ATTACKED

 **SaltyMargarita** : lmao I'm sending this to ur fam

_SaltyMargarita sent JeffamRocks.jpeg to the chat_

**Jeffersin** : im more concerned as to why you talk to my family than mad

 **SaltyMargarita** : they're cool

 **SaltyMargarita** : unlike you

 **hamildone** : HA HA

 **hamildone** : loser

_Jeffersin removed hamildone from the chat_

_washmedad added hamildone to the chat_

**hamildone** : <3333

 **hamildone** : thx daddy

 **washmedad** : . . .

_washmedad removed hamildone from the chat_

**Madisun** : top 10 anime betrayals

 

 


End file.
